<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>James Potter by jamsiesir (everything)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613081">James Potter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/everything/pseuds/jamsiesir'>jamsiesir (everything)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50_lovequotes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: 50_lovequotes, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/everything/pseuds/jamsiesir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James Potter enters her life when Lily is eleven years old. He doesn't kindly knock on the door nor he carefully calls out, trying not to disturb anyone who may be inside: no. James Potter breaks in loudly, making sure Lily knows he is right there, while he verbally knocks out her best friend as if it's something funny. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>50_lovequotes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>James Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://jamsiesir.tumblr.com/post/620286417140088832/46-jilyyyy"><b>anonymous</b></a> asked: 46 JILYYYY 💖<br/>Based on this <a href="https://jamsiesir.tumblr.com/post/620102107354251264/prompt-list">list of prompts</a> taken from 50_lovequotes livejournal community.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Quote</span>
</p><p>46:<em> Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was choice, but falling in love with you was completely out of my control.</em></p><p> </p><p>James Potter enters her life when Lily is eleven years old. He doesn't kindly knock on the door nor he carefully calls out, trying not to disturb anyone who may be inside: <em>no</em>. James Potter breaks in loudly, making sure Lily <em>knows</em> he is right there, while he verbally knocks out her best friend as if it's something funny. </p><p>They are eleven years old, too young to understand how the world goes on, but Lily Evans knows that the rude boy she met on the Hogwarts train is the most annoying thing on Earth - and Petunia is her sister. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Everyone has one fixed point in a changing time and James Potter is exactly that to her: they grow up from children to actual teenagers but Potter doesn't seem to get the point. James is still rude, arrogant - he is still walking through Hogwarts as if he owns the place. He is still fighting with Severus, he is still humiliating him as if it is funny - and Potter expects Lily to find it funny too. </p><p>Lily is sixteen when she loses her best friend because of his fucked up views of the wizarding world, and James Potter has upgraded from an annoying git to a full arsehole - he isn't in the first place (people who uses the <em>m word</em> are even more arseholes than he is) but he may as well be there because he hasn't changed, because he still is a bully in her eyes and that puts him and Sev-<em>Snape</em> in the same place. </p><p>Lily is sure that James Potter will never change - that he won't ever be an adult. </p><p>Until the day James Potter <em>does</em> grow up.  </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Lily can’t believe it when she sees the Head Boy badge on Potter’s uniform on September, 1st. They are again on the Hogwarts Express, holding a meeting in the Prefects’ carriage and she can’t take her eyes away, too shocked to talk. James Potter is the last person on Earth that deserves to be Head Boy (ok, not the very last - but <em>still</em>) and Lily finds herself questioning the decision process of Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the teaching staff for the first time in seven years.</p><p>Then, she realises that James Potter being Head Boy means that the two of them are going to spend more time together this school year. </p><p>Lily dreads it more than ever.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Spending time with Potter doesn’t mean what she thought it would have meant: he doesn’t try to make a move on her every time they talk neither does he find excuses to be with her when it isn’t necessary. Actually, spending time with James Potter isn’t unpleasant.</p><p>Lily finds herself laughing at his jokes and agreeing with him on certain topics. She gets to know him better, and she doesn’t mind giving information on the muggle world in return. </p><p>James has also stopped that stupid arrogant attitude, and doesn’t pick fights with other students anymore. He doesn’t even start fights with Snape, restricting himself to defend himself whenever the Slytherin student tries something.</p><p><em>This</em> James Potter isn’t the same eleven year old boy she met for the first time seven years ago.</p><p><em>This </em>James Potter is an honest man, loyal, kind and brave, someone that doesn’t fear to stand up and fight for what is right.</p><p><em>This</em> man, Lily thinks, is someone she may be proud to call a friend.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Friendship, however, doesn’t seem to be enough for the both of them.</p><p>Lily doesn’t know when or why her heart has decided to beat faster whenever she and James are together, talking and laughing, or just studying - she can’t explain it.</p><p>The things she feels are unexpected - James looks at her and Lily feels like there are a hundred butterflies flying inside her stomach, giving her no rest.</p><p>Sometimes, when she is studying, Lily thinks back to the smile James gave her when she stopped calling him <em>Potter</em> and blushes out of nowhere. She’s had other boyfriends before, but nobody has ever made her feel like James does. </p><p>It isn’t just a crush, she doesn’t just <em>like</em> him: Lily is in love.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>«Lily Evans» James says, kneeling in front of her and looking absolutely ridiculous with his hair full of flour - he’s tried to make her breakfast this morning. «Love of my life, light of my day, doe to my deer,» he goes on making her chuckle, taking a velvet box from his pants’ pocket. «Will you make me the happiest wizard alive and marry me?»</p><p>It is so stupid: they’ve been living together for less than a month, they graduated just last year and - <em>Merlin</em> - there is a war going on and they’re both fighting for a better world.</p><p>Lily, however, is in love and love isn’t known for making people do the most clever of things.</p><p>Lily is in love, and James looks adorable.</p><p>«Yes» she says, falling on her knees in front of him, to take his face in her hands. «Yes, I will.»</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>James Potter is the person Lily loves the most in the world. </p><p>However, he isn’t the only one. The person with which James shares the place is staring back at Lily with eyes as green as hers and it’s the living proof of how love can never be the wrong choice - even in the darkest of times.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>